Don't Forgive, Don't Forget
by The Angel of London
Summary: Hermione and Tom travel to Hermione's time to tie up some loose ends - surprising Ginny, Harry and Ron along the way. Grey!Hermione Grey!Tom  One-shot. Written in August for Wattpad  @RaiinStorm . Edited and posted here. T for possible swearing.


**Don't Forgive Don't Forget**

December 31st 1943

It was midnight at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and two seventh years – the Head Girl and Head Boy – were sneaking in the shadows, unseen, unheard.

The girl, Hermione Jean Granger, was being pulled along by a smiling boy (who tried hard to hide it though), named Tom Marvolo Riddle, to his apparent disgust. As they passed the kitchens, the girl started giggling for an unknown reason.

"Tom! Where are we going?" Hermione asked for what he thought was the millionth time that hour.

"Wait and see, Hermione. You might like it, you might not. But it's only temporary..." Tom trailed off, unsure. He remembered her hate, her anger whenever she spoke of certain witches and wizards from the future, but also the love, and sadness when she spoke of others. He only hoped that the short time in 1998 will turn out alright.

Hermione trailed behind Tom as he led her through the secret passages and empty corridors, until they reached the astronomy tower.

There, Tom pulled out his wand and muttered a few unknown incantations, soon after, a door appeared.

"I remember when you told me how you'd gotten here, so I researched it and practiced the spells needed. It's very complex but I managed." He smirked smugly, a superior look on his face.

Hermione had arrived little more than a year before, methods unknown back then. One second he was in the Forbidden Forest by himself for some reason, the next a pale girl was lying in the ground in front of him.

She was bruised all over, bleeding. Her skin pale white and dirty. Tom healed her as much as he could, fearing her death were she moved without treatment at all. He healed the basic cuts and bruises but left the dark magic injuries to the Professors and such – he had no desire to explain why he knew how to heal all that.

His face expressionless, he lifted her left sleeve to see something carved into her arm, but not properly, for she had woken up. He levitated her and took her to the hospital wing, then went to call Headmaster Dippet, who was in conversation with the Transfiguration Professor, Dumbledore.

After a week, she'd been completely healed and was awoken from her potion-induced coma. They sorted out everything and she was suddenly a new transfer student from Pedtra School of Magic in Ireland, sorted straight into Slytherin, after being considered for a spot in Ravenclaw (neither Gryffindor nor Hufflepuff had the slightest chance). A fact Riddle found misleading; in no way, shape or form was she just a transfer student.

He endeavoured to find out all he could about that Hermione Granger, using manipulation and charm, both failed. Half a year later, after starting to get used to her and being friendly, she told him.

Of course, he had distanced himself from her – a mudblood – but regretted it not a week after. He had grown to like the girl as a friend and even more. It was great to have someone to talk to intellectually. He was always around people less brighter than himself, a great pity.

They'd reconciled and gotten closer. They only spoke to each other, Riddle giving up his Death Eaters (he saw no use for power by manipulation anymore) and Hermione simply had nothing to give up. Before Riddle, she had no friends and only spoke to present Tom with a witty comeback or to answer a question in class.

They'd started going out a month before the end of the school year. Hermione no longer saw Lord Voldermort, but Tom Riddle. And Tom no longer saw an irritating and brilliant Slytherin, but Hermione Granger.

"So, this is a portal to... 1998?" Hermione questioned cautiously, waking Tom up from his thoughts. "So, just after the war? I have barely been gone for them..."

"Correct, Miss Granger. It'll last around an hour or so, I'm not too skilled at this. Yet." He had to add the 'yet'. "So we better make haste." Tom smirked and walked over to the door, opening it with a; "Ladies first."

Childishly, Hermione stuck out her tongue and stumbled in the door, hearing Tom close the door after entering himself.

December 31st 1998

They landed on the floor with a thud, luckily Hermione on top of Tom. They jumped up and saw themselves in a fully restored Great Hall, where few students were staying for Christmas break.

Hermione scanned the tables, eyes widening when she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table. Smirking slightly, she grabbed hold of Tom's hand and made it obvious they were there, by walking through the middle between the tables.

If she was right, the three blobs of despotic bubotuber pus disguised as humans would follow her, supposedly relieved at seeing her again.

She scoffed.

"Hermione! Wait up!" Harry called.

"Yeh! He-mi-n wht!" Said Ron, mouth full of food.

Neither she nor Tom turned.

"Hermione! We've missed you so much! After Voldemort was defeated we couldn't find you." Exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione saw Tom was apparently indifferent, but knew he was still ashamed of wanting to be Lord Voldemort.

At Ginny's comment, she made sure to – wandless and non-verbally – lock them in a bubble, casting _muffliato_ so that no one could hear them. They then turned around, both intellectuals smirking at Harry's and Ginny's faces. Ron simply looked clueless.

_Like always, dumb git. _She thought.

Ginny stopped. "Mione! That- That- That's You-Know-Who!" She whisper shouted the last part, still scared of the deceased evil wizard.

"Mione, it's not who you think you are, he is evil." Harry put emphasis on the last word angrily. "He killed hundreds, directly and indirectly." His green eyes shone with hate.

"Really?" Hermione drawled. "How old does he look? Is he snake-like without a nose?" She saw Riddle grimace at the mental image. "No. He's seventeen moron."

"What? Mione! You don't mean that! We're your best friends! He's the enemy, he should be killed on sight!" Ron shouted, his face quickly matching the colour of his hair. "And I thought you were intelligent!" he exclaimed, his famous temper making a much waited appearance.

"Oh, but I am." Hermione contradicted coolly. She then motioned for Tom to talk.

"Top of our classes, our little Granger is. Better than me, might I say," he then muttered under his breath; 'gah, but not for long.' He was shut up by a dangerous glare from her.

"Of course! Hermione was always the smartest, very useful!" Ron exclaimed stupidly.

"Intelligence helps a lot!" Ginny piped in.

Hermione's face darkened. "Stupidity, Weasley and Weaslette, doesn't."

Harry and the two Weasleys gasped, it was just Malfoy and the occasional Slytherin who called them those unoriginal nicknames.

"Mione. What?" Harry growled. "Riddle, what did you do to her? She's our best friend, let her go or..."

"Or what? You'll send old Dumbledore over?" Tom scoffed.

"Let her go!" Ginny shouted. "Hermione, can't you see you're under his spell?"

Hermione smirked. "Dear Ginerva, seems like being with Ron has increased your stupidity. I was never, am not, and never will be under Tom's so-called 'spell'."

"Mione. Snap out of it! Wake up. It's Harry Potter; your best friend since first year?" Harry trailed off, wondering if it was actually an impostor who hadn't gotten hold of her memories.

"And us two. Ginny and Ronald. Remember the D.A. and the final battle and everything?" They shouted desperately, they were about to continue naming everything they'd done when Harry pulled them back and explained his theory to the red heads.

Hermione exchanged a look with Tom, both ready for the final hits. They knew that Harry's theory, although strangely somewhat intelligent, lacked backing up. The trio separated and anxiously stood as they saw the evil look on the other two's faces. Tom stepped forward, as Hermione stood back, watching intently.

"Ginerva, Ginerva, Ginerva." Tom drawled, focusing all his attention on the defiant girl, already he could see her weaknesses shining through, it would be easy. "Remember me?"

"Ri-Ri-Riddle. I fo-forgot. Y-y-you..." Much too easy, as memories of her horrid first year overwhelmed her. Riddle simply pulled them to the front of her mind with his Legilimency, nothing too bad.

"Now, Ronald, Ginerva, Harry, why ever would you accuse innocent, charming Tom Riddle of putting dear Granger under a spell?"

"Your d-diary."

"Oh! You remember that, don't you? Shame it didn't finish you off, Ginerva." Ginny paled considerably.

"Hermione! What the hell? You can fight him, he's weaker now than when he's older! Fight him!" Harry hollered, tired of Tom's games. Hermione glared at the scarred boy, silencing effectively.

"Harry James Potter. Why? Haven't you heard? Because I'm not a psychotic, meglomaniatic old snake guy, I am – considerably – much more stronger. No fear, she's under no spell."

There was a tense silence, broken by Hermione's cold drawl, her face in a sneer that'd make even Malfoy proud.

"I can assure you - Potter, Weasley, Weaslette - that I am under no spell – at all. I'm acting of my own free will when I say that I hope you lose."

"Hermione, what? Why the sneer? You're not Malfoy!"

"Draco, you mean. Draco, the boy who spied for the light side?"

"The one who died in battle! Good riddance!"

"Oh, Weasley. Don't be so sure, in fact, he's alive. Because of me."

"What why?"

"I'll explain, it'll be just a moment." She raised an eyebrow, smirking, and started explaining...

_It was dusk at Hogwarts._

_Harry, Hermione and Ron had sneaked inside Hogwarts in search of Rowena's diadem. Of course, Hermione knew how it looked like, a fact that was known to little. It was her, of course, who told Harry where to go, it was her who told Harry who to ask, and it was her who told Harry about it being in the Room of Requirement. _

_All simple details both gits failed to acknowledge. A fact which infuriated her._

_Hermione stomped out of the Room of Requirement, leaving both her 'best friends' inside, with Crabbe and Goyle. She saw Draco lying on the floor, dying._

_She ran to him, propping him up against the wall. She'd found out shortly before that he was grey sided, like her, contrary to popular belief. Neither believed in Dumbledore's ideals, nor did they believe in Voldemort's – they found a medium in which they could practice both sides. _

"_Hermione Jean Granger. Muggle-born extraordinaire."_

"_Draco." She whispered._

"_Just know this. I know how you feel, more than anyone in the world right now."_

"_What?"_

_Draco kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear, his voice strained and weakened after so much strain; "Underappreciated. Misunderstood. Unwanted."_

"_Yeah..."_

"_I think you could've been my best friend."_

_And he died. He simply went quiet, and limp. His eyes closed and his heart still. She might've imagined it – but her looked considerably paler than usual for him._

_Furious, she stood up and got out her time-turner, intent on saving Draco. She didn't know why, but she went back an hour. _

_In 50 minutes, she'd managed to avoid her other self while saving Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George and Charlie Weasley, although the first two were all light, it still felt wrong – they'd been innocent, they were just weak. The twins and Charlie, however, were valuable assets as they too were grey, a discovery she'd made not long ago. _

_She got to the 7__th__ floor corridor and saw Draco fighting with his father – of all people. Instinctively, she fired a _reducto _at the wall behind him, but accidently hit Lucius, killing him. Were she with any other person, they most likely would've frowned at the loss of a life, but Draco simply was grateful for the help. Curious, he turned to see an angry, proud and shocked Hermione standing with her wand pointed at his dead father. _

"... I saved Draco, helped him clear his name – under the pretence that he was dead – and we became fast friends in a few months... That is, until I went back in time in August."

"What? Why are you friends with the ferret? You're a mudblood, not a pureblood!" Shouted Ginny and Ron in sync. Harry looked like he seconded their statement, albeit slightly hesitantly; he still abhorred the word.

Tom sprang to action, standing slightly in front of Hermione, wand pointed at the trio. "Insult her blood, mind, body or anything of hers, and I promise you won't live to see tomorrow Weaslette."

Hermione's smirk never faltered at all, and she went on as Tom calmed down and stepped back to her side.

"In the last year or so, I have come to realise that I WAS underappreciated. I had started my sixth year back in the '40's and Tom here found me quite intriguing. Of course, I tried my best to avoid him, you see, I had travelled back in time when I was 18, but I was under the pretence of being a 16-17 year old. I had travelled after the war ended, so I wasn't too worried..."

"Yadda yadda. The point is?" Ron cut in impatiently, he didn't like stories at the best of times, let alone this time, when his best friend was slowly being pulled further to the dark.

"Weasley!" Tom snarled. "The point is that, when we finally became friends, she told me everything, as did I to her. She told me that she always felt used by you two. Her brains, she told me, were the only good thing about her."

"Of course, he proved me wrong..."

"Yes I did, dear." Tom winked at her. "I remember one certain conversation not too long ago..."

_Hermione was sitting by the lake, hidden from sight, crying. Tom found her curled up in a ball, eyes red. _

"_Granger, come on, what is it?" He ordered mockingly._

"_It's stupid but... Abraxas called me a know-it-all, ugly, useless mudblood and it hit home."_

_Tom snarled in anger._

"_Every time! Every time they say that, I remember the many times I overheard Ron, Ginny and Harry's conversations about me!" Hermione wailed. "_She's too ugly and fat, who'd like her? _Ginny would say. _She's only our friends because she'd useful. Her brains save me all the time, yet the stupid bookworm doesn't realise she's worthless. _Harry would brag. _She thought I loved her. Never did. She nags and nags like hell. Her hair is ugly, her face and eyes plain. Her curves – please – it's called fat. She's too short and too nerdy. I agree. _Ron would insult me."_

"_Granger, don't worry. You're here now. You've got me, no need for those gits. I'M your best friend." Tom looked her in the eye and gulped. "I love you. So you need no one else."_

"_I love you too, as a friend, Tom." She smiled sadly to herself. If only._

"_No, Granger. I love you. As in 'I'm freaking in love with you and have been for a short while'."_

_He proceeded to pull her into a kiss, which she welcomed whole-heartedly. Once they separated to breath, she spoke. "I'm in love with you too, Riddle."_

"... So basically, she – according to you – was fat, ugly, frumpy, worthless, a know-it-all, prudish, nerdy, short, plain, annoying... When – as you boys can see – she is a goddess. Not the greek ones – they are hideous, but a real one."

"The point of this very...cheerful visit was to basically prove you wrong and that you, Weasley and Potter, owe me... What was it?"

"You showed me a memory in which it was agreed he'd give you 1500 Galleons every year until your death if you won the bet."

"Ah, yes! But, Weasley, Potter, I want the first 5000 Galleons now, and the rest of the money over the years to go to Fred, George and Charlie, each with an equal amount each year." Hermione smirked. "You made a blood oath on which you promised to abide and not break my conditions, or it'll result in your death, and that of..." She trailed off smirking evilly.

"WHAT!" Ginny finally found her voice.

Releasing them all from the bubble, Tom realised they were surrounded by the students who'd decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas break.

As they walked off, they laughed at the fight going on between the trio.

In secret, in the grounds, Hermione sent a patronus to inform Fred, George and Charlie of the deal and the money. Making sure to tell them to share it with no one other than each other, she send the patronus off, before – hand in hand with Tom – they both set off for the Astronomy tower, where they went through the portal.

December 31st 1943

It was now dawn, and the sky was a sea of pink, orange and blue. It was a beautiful sight indeed. Second only to Hermione, in Tom's opinion.

"Happy birthday Tom." Smiled Hermione at the Head Boy. "Finally 18, now you're old enough to drive in England!"

"Thank you, Granger." He grinned. "I'd better start practicing, right? Still a few years until I can get a-?" He hesitated.

"Ferrari, you mean? But the old ones; the really-really-really old ones..."

"Exactly!" Tom exclaimed.

They walked in silence down the steps before a devious smirk came over the brown haired girl's features.

"Your present is waiting in our Head dorm." Hermione hinted to the black-haired wizard. "It's a very long one, so it'll take probably all day..."

"Oh really. Well, I'd very much like to make the most of it." Tom smirked, catching onto the witch's hint. "I always do."

"I agree whole-heartedly." They walked along the few shadows seen at dawn, careful to be unseen by the caretaker. Before they got to the Head dorm, Tom suddenly asked a question.

"Do you think we should've told them about out engagement?"

"Nah. Why would they care?"

They then slipped inside their common room and weren't seen for the rest of the day.

_End. _

**Amor ordinem nescit – Love does not know order.**


End file.
